dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
DragonFable
DragonFable is a free-to-play, online, browser-based, single-player fantasy role-playing game developed by Artix Entertainment and updated on a weekly basis. You can either play for free or pay a one time fee which grants the player access more game content like: housing, quests/events, and special equipments. Gameplay Players control their character via pointing and clicking on the screen in various areas to navigate the player character to the point where they click. Most items are activated either simply by running into them, or by pressing a button that will appear when the point is reached (when outside of battle). Battle is (most often) entered by making contact or entering within a certain area around a "monster". Other times, however, combat can be entered in abnormal ways such as a button press or scripted events. The battle system features a set of many special attacks (many of which use mana points, which are limited and can be regained through certain moves or potions) or other actions along with a basic "Attack!" button. (attacks all have a specific "element" of damage, such as Fire or Wind). Players have 2 health potions and 2 mana potions, restoring each respectively. The attacks the player can use are determined mostly by what class they are using. Each class has a set of armor unique to that class and a different set of attacks. Most fighting takes place in "Quests", missions involving a set storyline and the fighting of monsters. Most quests feature a "Boss" character, which is a particularly powerful monster, often having a small dialogue with the player pre-fight(and sometimes post-fight). Defeating enemies earns "Exp Points" which causes the player character to level up when they earn enough. Money and items are also common rewards. Plot The player is a hero from an unknown location and the game begins when the player meets a priestess who carries the black dragon box. After a series of quests, the player gains possession of the box, and the dragon egg within it, it is then revealed that there are two boxes—a white and a black box. Both will hatch a dragon to destroy (Black) and save the world (White). The main antagonist, the DoomKnight Sepulchure tries to take possession of the black box by sending his servant, Drakath, to get the black dragon box and kill the priestess. However, the player stops Drakath and saves the priestess from him. Then the box is stolen. The player must do a series of quests to obtain the black dragon box. However, at the same time as the player's dragon hatches Sepulchure hatches the second dragon with his white dragon box and immediately turns it into a dracolich (undead dragon). The player's Character then journeys with his/her dragon in order to stop Sepulchure's evil plans. Sidequests On 19 February 2010, the ArchKnight game and quest chain was continued and finished in DragonFable, with Ash as the player character. The quest chain is currently only accessible to those with upgrades in AdventureQuest and DragonFable. In 2012, another quest chain was released; the Alexander quest chain. This follows the young mage Alexander in training. It shows the origins of Warlic, Xan, and Jaania. Holiday events DragonFable has several recurring holiday events. These include Valentine's Day as Hero's Heart Day in game, April Fools' Day (not referenced by in game characters, but a prank on the site, such as switching NPCs with the NPCs from MechQuest), Halloween as Mogloween in game, Christmas as Frostvale in game, Friday the 13th, Talk Like a Pirate Day and Thanksgiving as Thankstaking in game. They also have occasional hunts like gourd, egg, and chest hunting. See also *AdventureQuest *AdventureQuest Worlds *Artix Entertainment *MechQuest *WarpForce External Links DragonFable Category:Games made by AE